Mumbo's Great Adventure
by Master Tananh
Summary: Grunty returns again! She uses B.O.B. to absorb everything! Only Mumbo can save them now! Fifth chapter is up. Grunty creates ten new super monsters and she tries to destroy the forest. Can Mumbo save the monkeys to get his fifth Jiggy?
1. Grunty's Revenge

hey everybody! Celtic Boy here. For those of you who haven't read my fanfic "Ask Mario", this is how it is. If you see this: It means the author (me) is speaking. When you see this: It means I'm done speaking and you can get on with the story. This is my first Action/Adventure fanfic so I hope you like it. Mumbo isn't really in this chapter much. It's mostly about Grunty coming back. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 1: Grunty's Revenge  
  
It has been one year since Banjo and Kazooie defeated Grunty yet again! She has just lain there, nothing but a bonified head. She has been doing nothing but sitting there (if heads could sit) and thinking about the horrible things she would do to Banjo and friends. Suddenly, she hears someone coming, but she can't turn around to look. "Who is that? Who goes there? Is that Kazooie and her filthy bear?" asked Gruntilda.  
  
"No," said a mysterious voice. "I have come to ask of your assistance, for I too, have had trouble with Banjo." "Who are you?" asked Grunty. "I'd like to know, and what do you have against Banjo?" Then the stranger stepped in front of her. He was a pig wearing black robes. "I am Wizpig." He said. "I am a sorcerer. I have come to bring you back. Look! I have your other bones! He then showed her a pile of bones.  
  
After a while, Wizpig managed to connect all of Grunty's bones in the right places. "Ahahahaha!" laughed Grunty, "Thank you so much; my piggy freak. You have restored my former physique!" "You are welcome Gruntilda. Now we will defeat Banjo together! Now that I am an extremely powerful wizard, I can take on Banjo easily, but I need you to kill Kazooie." "No way!" Gruntilda said, "I will kill both of them today!" "Don't be a fool! I am in charge here and I get to kill Banjo!" "Oh no! I am in such a slam! I guess I'll have to turn you into ham!"  
  
Gruntilda then started hurling spells at Wizpig and he did the same. Eventually though, Wizpig just screamed, "That's it! I'm just going to kill Banjo right now!" He then ran away. "Ha! Ha! You think you've won, but are little match has just begun!" She then hurried to the room where in Banjo- Tooie; she had absorbed king Dingaling's power.  
  
"This time Wizpig, it's my turn. Now it is time to burn!" The machine was already charged up because when Kazooie reversed the power in Banjo- Tooie, she accidentally pushed a button that charged up the machine. Grunty aimed for Wizpig and fired.  
  
Banjo was just sitting outside his house, minding his own business when Wizpig suddenly started throwing spells at him. Banjo quickly jumped away. Banjo and friends had managed to repair Spiral Mountain. "Wizpig? How did you- Whoa!" Banjo exclaimed as he narrowly dodged another spell. Then suddenly, a huge beam fell from the sky and landed right on Wizpig! "AAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!" Wizpig exclaimed as he got the life sucked out of him. After a while the beam left and he was nothing but a pale gray zombie. "What the heck? I don't like this." Banjo said. Suddenly Kazooie strutted in. "Hey Banjo! We got a postcard from Mumbo!" "Mumbo?" "Yeah remember? He went on vacation to Hawaii?" "Oh yeah! But never mind that, look at this!" "Whoa! Who is that?" "That used to be Wizpig. You remember me telling you about him right? "Oh yeah! What's he doing here?" "I don't know. He just started shooting spells at me until a big ray from the sky hit him and now he's like this!" "This sounds familiar." "You don't think it's." "I don't know Banjo, but we had better keep our eyes peeled."  
  
"Ahahaha! Oh my goodness! He filled up the entire rack! Now I can get my body back!" She walked in the door and turned the machine on. Suddenly, she began to feel strange. She saw flesh creeping on to her bones, and after a while she was the same, fat Grunty she was in the first game.  
  
"Finally, I am complete, now his maker Banjo will meet!" Gruntilda then began to work on B.O.B. She modified it so instead of giving peoples body back; it would just give her more magic powers. "Very powerful I will be, when I use this thing on little old me!" After she was done, she began to charge it again. This time she was going to use it on the entire area. Spiral Mountain, Isle of Hags. All of it.  
  
After several hours it was ready. With the push of a button she would get revenge on Banjo, Kazooie, Humba Wumba, Bottles, Tooty, etc. but then she remembered something. "An ugly witch, I don't want to be, so I should go back and steal Tooty!"  
  
She then ran outside and whistled for her broom. It flew toward her and she took off for her lair. She wasn't going to do anything wrong this time. When she reached it she dug through it until she found her machine to trade her looks with Tooty's. She charged it up until it was ready and then she set off for Banjo's house.  
  
"Greetings Tooty! Grunty's back! Don't resist, fighting skills you do lack!" said the witch as she swooped down toward Tooty. "Oh no! Banjo! Help! She's back!" screamed Tooty as she was taken back toward Grunty's lair. "Tooty!" cried the bear. "Kazooie! Quick, she's back!" So the bear and bird raced toward her lair, but Grunty was way ahead of them.  
  
So the witch shoved Tooty inside one door and she walked in the other. She had her broom flip the switch. Just then, Banjo and Kazooie ran in. "Stop right there Grunty!" "Oh no! We're too late!"  
  
After it was done, the door Grunty was in opened. "Whoa," said Banjo, "You're pretty hot! I mean, what have you done to my sister? Reverse it and you don't get hurt. You know you can't fight us in a cramped room like this!" "This is true, my filthy little friend," said the now beautiful witch (she looks like she does in Banjo-Kazooie if you have game over), "But if you move, your sister will end!" Then she charged up a spell and aimed it at Tooty, who was now the ugliest thing you ever did see. "Stay back Kazooie." "But we have her!" "Stay back!" "OK."  
  
Gruntilda threw some rope to her faithful broom. It tied them up. They let it tie them up because they didn't want Tooty to get hurt. After they were tied up the broom started hitting Banjo in the face. "No broom! Stop having your fun! For our plan is not done!" Then she got on the broom and flew toward B.O.B.  
  
As soon as she left Kazooie flew out of the backpack. "Don't worry Banjo! I'll get her for you!" Then she flew toward Grunty, but the witch was way ahead of her.  
  
As soon as she got too B.O.B. the witch approached the controls. "Come back you coward!" cried the bird; who was far away. "You have no manners you flying disease. I'm afraid you forgot to say please!" with that, she hit the button and everything but her tower was getting blasted.  
  
"Ahahahahahaha!" laughed Grunty as she saw the mayhem she was causing. Trees were dying, people were getting zombified, it was terrible to behold. After that Grunty walked into the machine to give her an extremely powerful magical upgrade. After Grunty walked into the chamber and turned on the machine, there was a blast of light, and suddenly Grunty was the most powerful witch in the world.  
  
Grunty walked out of the chamber. She didn't look different aside from the fact that she was radiating power. Grunty turned to her broom, who was the only living thing around aside from Gruntilda. "Thank you my faithful broom, now you are free to zoom! Beat up zombies I don't care, but I am going to build a new lair! With that, the broom happily zoomed off. Grunty then flew out of the tower and looked at B.O.B. (She could fly without a broom she was so powerful.) "Stupid, it was, for my sister's to put in a reverse, now I will destroy it with one quick curse!"  
  
"No you won't!" yelled a voice from behind Gruntilda. Grunty turned around and she saw Brentilda, flying just like Grunty. "How did you survive?" asked Grunty, "Me and my broom are the only one's alive!" Brentilda replied, "Actually, just you." She pointed at a regular broom lying on the ground. It wasn't alive or anything. "Curse you!" shrieked Grunty, "That was my broom! Now it's time to make you a tomb!"  
  
With that said, she started launching spells at Brentilda. She tried her best to dodge the spells, but Grunty was too strong! Finally, a spell hit her. She was transformed into a bug and fell to the ground. Grunty flew down and picked up her sister. " Well, well, that was a nice spar! But now I'm going to have to put you in a jar!" Then a jar appeared out of thin air into Grunty's hand and she put the pink bug inside. Now that that was over with, Grunty destroyed B.O.B and flew off to make another lair.  
  
A WEEK LATER  
  
Mumbo was feeling pretty good after his vacation to Hawaii, but nothing could have prepared him for what he saw now! "Yikes! Mumbo leaves bear and bird alone for just one month, and they destroy the place!  
  
hey everybody! Celtic Boy here. I hoped you liked it. I'm going to work on the next chapter after I get Episode 108 done in "Ask Mario". I'm not sure if Wizpig really was a sorcerer or not, but if he wasn't, pretend he LEARNED! I don't own any of the characters on this fanfic. Thanks for reading! 


	2. Ghost Bugs, Jinjos, and the entrance to ...

hey everybody! Celtic Boy here. Mumbo has finally come back from vacation and it's time to get busy. The plot is going to unfold a little more. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.  
  
Chapter 2: Ghost Bugs, Jinjos, and the entrance to Wild Woods.  
  
Mumbo was feeling pretty good after his vacation to Hawaii, but nothing could have prepared him for what he saw now! "Yikes! Mumbo leaves bear and bird alone for just one month, and they destroy the place!"  
  
Mumbo wandered around, wandering what happened when he spotted something that didn't look dead and rotten. It hadn't been there before. He started to head over there when he saw a beautiful slim woman tending the flowers. She looked kind of dark and evil but who cares?  
  
He started to head over there to meet her when a voice stopped him. "Don't!" "Who is that? Mumbo is confused." "Over here, behind the rock." Mumbo walked behind the rock to get quite a big shock. "Yikes! A big beetle! Get it! Get it! Get it!" Mumbo used his zap stick on it but the move just went through it. "Aaaah! Big Ghost Bug is going to eat Mumbo!" Mumbo cried. "Hush! She'll hear you!" The bug said. It was a huge pink beetle the size of a man and it was transparent. "Ghost Bug can talk?" "It's me! Brentilda!" "Brentilda isn't a bug." "Grunty turned me into a bug!" "Grunty? Where?" "You almost ran up to her! You need to be more careful! You're our only hope!" "That pretty lady is Grunty? "Yes. I'm communicating to you over a great distance. That is why it looks like I'm a ghost. I'm using all my strength to speak to you." Suddenly, a broom zoomed over their heads and headed strait for Gruntilda. "Oh no!" Brentilda cried, "He saw you! Run!" Mumbo didn't need anyone to tell him twice. He ran as fast as he could. "Meet me at what's left of Bottle's house used to be at five o clock!" And with that, she disappeared.  
  
Mumbo was running very fast when he saw what was left of one of Bottle's hills of dirt. He quickly dived in it. It was very hard since he wasn't a mole but he managed to cover himself. Then he heard it. "Come to me my skull faced geek! I can smell you out because you reek!"  
  
With that, he digged a little farther until he found a neat little tunnel. It looked old and abandoned but he crawled in. After making several wrong turns, Mumbo found Bottle's house. He saw Bottle's wife, bald. She was just standing there by the stove holding a pot. The stove was on fire. Mumbo quickly pushed the zombified mole away and threw some water on it. He waited and waited until it was finally five. Brentilda appeared in the middle of the room. "Hello Mumbo." "What is going on Brentilda?" "Well, I'm afraid Grunty has come back." "Mumbo confused. Mumbo thought she was just a head. We had many good volleyball games." "She was. Somebody helped her. I think it was that suspicious pig who was zombified right in front of Banjo." "Where is the bear and bird?" "They are zombies now Mumbo. I'm afraid it's up to you now." "Oh dear! Banjo and filthy bird are zombies? How did this happen?" "Well, I'm afraid Grunty used B.O.B. She also sucked the looks out of Tooty. So she has had the ultimate revenge. She totally sucked up all of Spiral Mountain, Isle of Hags and all the levels inside of it." "This is bad, Mumbo is sad." "And to make things worse, Grunty destroyed the B.O.B. so no one could reverse it." "How come Brentilda is still here? Why aren't you a zomby?" "I used my magic to create a force field. I turned her magic broom into a regular broom, but she must have turned it back. I tried to fight Grunty, but she was too powerful for me! She turned me into a beetle and stuck me in a jar. In reality I am inside a jar deep in Grunty's Mansion." "So all hope is lost." "No. Hope is not lost. The Jinjos, with their strange powers, also survived the blast. Grunty is holding them in ten worlds hidden in her new mansion. She has a secret passageway that leads to them. When you rescue them they will grant you a new move. Once you rescue all the Jinjos I'm sure you will have the ability to transform me back. Grunty is also holding the Jinjonator in a secret vault hidden deep in her mansion. If you can free him and me, all three of us can use our magic to restore the world back to normal. We will have to go to the top of Grunty's original lair to do this though. As usual, you will need Jigsaw pieces to enter a new world. There are five in each world. You will need five Jiggys to enter a new world. The first world, however, is not sealed. Hurry to that world Mumbo. I know you can do it. Save us all!" With that said, she disappeared.  
  
"Mumbo needs to rescue everybody. To Grunty's mansion!" cried Mumbo to no one. He then ran to Grunty's Mansion. Which is where Banjo's house used to be in case you're wondering.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Gruntilda was having a good time watering her flowers outside her wonderful mansion when her broom came flying toward her. "Mistress Grunty! That skull-faced guy is here! I saw him hiding behind that rock!" "Mumbo? How is he alive? I thought he was zombified! (That didn't really rhyme but oh well) When you mess with Grunty you always lose! So now I'm going to give him a bruise!" She flew up and started looking for him. Shouting taunts everywhere she went. Finally, she gave up. "Alright broom, come with me! If you don't I'll turn you into a tree!" They flew into Grunty's Mansion and went though the secret passage. She locked all the doors along the way. She told the broom to guard Brentilda's room while she went to the Jinjonator's vault. Nobody could open the vault except for Grunty or one of her family members. She opened it and looked at the Jinjonator (who had been turned to stone) and turned on the TV she had installed.  
  
Back To Mumbo  
  
Mumbo cautiously entered Grunty's Mansion, but he didn't have any problems. He easily found the underground passage. The rug had been pulled up and a trap door was open. Obviously someone had gone through it in a hurry. Mumbo didn't like the sound of that but he entered nonetheless.  
  
It was actually pretty nice for an underground passage. Mumbo walked along the passage until suddenly, Wow! He was in a small jungle. There were trees everywhere. Mumbo saw a cave. Above the entrance it said, "Wild Woods". Mumbo knew this was the entrance to the first world so he worked up some courage and walked in.  
  
hey everybody! Celtic Boy here. I know this chapter was kind of boring. It was just kind of a talking chapter. Take heart though! In the next chapter Mumbo learns at least one new move, he get transformed into something, and he gets his first Jiggy! If you have read this, please review. Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it! 


	3. Draco's Cold

hey everybody! Celtic Boy here. How do you like the plot? I think it's pretty cool. Keep reading. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.  
  
Chapter 3: Draco's Cold  
  
Mumbo walked into the course. It was a large forest. He walked down a path down to a fork in the road. One direction lead to a rabbit in a bush, the other lead toward a type of building. Mumbo walked toward the building. As he got closer he realized the building looked like a pink bug. He avoided some weird thingy floating near the entrance and entered.  
  
Inside was a button on the wall. He pushed it. Immediately the Ghost Bug Brentilda appeared.  
  
"Hello Mumbo." She said. "Why is Brentilda here?" Mumbo asked. "I have placed these buildings in a location in each of the ten worlds. With my magic powers, I can give you the ability to transform into things that will help you on your quest." "Neat! What will Brentilda turn Mumbo into today?" "I'm afraid I can't turn you into anything right now Mumbo." "Why not? You said-" "Yes I know what I said, but my powers are weak. I can't use my power over great distances." "So why did crazy Brentilda set up these buildings?" "I can do it, but it requires a orb of magic to boost my power." "An orb of magic?" "Yes, it is floating around somewhere in each world." "Mumbo saw one just outside the building!" "Unfortunately you can't pick them up as you are. You need to learn a new move to transport it over here. See if one of the Jinjos will help you out." "Ok"  
  
So Mumbo left. He looked at the orb of magic floating there and in spite of himself, tried to touch it. His hand went right through it. Oh well, he thought. He returned to the fork in the road and walked up to the hiding rabbit. "What is rabbit doing?" Mumbo asked. "Shhh! They'll hear you!" The rabbit replied. "Who?" "The hunters! I left my hole to get some carrots and as I was coming back, rabbit season started!" "Can Mumbo help?" "No! I need someone strong to safely escort me to my hole." "Mumbo is strong. Mumbo can use his zapstick!" "I don't believe in that stuff. I need a strong fellow rabbit. You couldn't even keep up with me."  
  
Feeling a little insulted, Mumbo moved on. He didn't walk far until he reached another fork in the road. One path leads to nowhere, and another lead to a fire-breathing dragon. Naturally, Mumbo went down the path opposite the dragon. He didn't walk a few steps until a hunter got in his way. "These are hunting grounds, do not enter!" He said. "Sorry," replied Mumbo. So he sucked it up and walked toward the dragon.  
  
"Hello, I'b Draco da Dragon." The dragon said. "Dragon sound sick." Mumbo said. "I amb. I godda cold. A-a-a-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaCHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
Draco started sneezing fire everywhere. He was sneezing so fast Mumbo couldn't dodge the fire. His health was almost all the way down when he dived behind a boulder. He looked around. He saw a platform leading to a Jinjo! But he could never get there before getting turned into lava. He needed agility!  
  
Mumbo looked some more when he saw another Jinjo standing on the opposite side of the dragon. It was the only way. He started running as fast as he could toward the Jinjo. He was almost dead when he touched it. Then suddenly, everything stopped.  
  
"Thank you for saving me!" the Jinjo said. Mumbo looked around. Time had momentarily stopped. Draco was in the middle of sneezing a big one right at him. Mumbo shuddered.  
  
"What did Jinjo do?" Mumbo asked. "This happens every time a Jinjo is freed from a shaman. Our powers touch to create a temporary time rip." "Cool." "I'm going to teach you a new power before time resumes again. It will let you transport orbs of magic to Brentilda." "Finally!" "Be warned that you won't be able to attack while you're carrying it so be careful!" "Ok." "Here we go!"  
  
The Jinjo started spinning around him screaming, "Jinjo!" Mumbo's stick started vibrating, his brain was gaining knowledge on how to perform the spell, and he was getting his health back. "Yippee!" shouted Mumbo. He raised his stick in triumph. His stick was glowing from the upgrade.  
  
Just then, the Jinjo disappeared and time resumed. "Youch!" Mumbo got flamed! He ran away until he got out of Draco's reach. "That was close!" Mumbo ran back to Brentilda's building. He saw the orb of magic floating there. With his newfound power, he knew what to do.  
  
He brought his zapstick down hard and stopped in front of the orb. "Huyyya!" FLASH! Suddenly, there was a purple beam connecting the orb and the zapstick. When Mumbo moved his stick, the orb stayed on top of it. Mumbo proudly walked into Brentilda's building.  
  
As Mumbo entered the building toting the orb, Brentilda instantly appeared. "All right you did it!" she exclaimed, "follow me. They walked, or floated in Brentilda's case, upstairs into a circular room. "Ok Mumbo. Stand in the middle." He did what he was told.  
  
"When you give me the orb, I will be restored to my normal self for one minute. Then I will quickly give you the power to transform into the rabbit." Brentilda said. "A rabbit? Why do I have to be a rabbit?" "Rabbits are very swift. And they pack a good kick. Also keep in mind you can only use this transformation in this world. Ok, here we go."  
  
Mumbo let go of the orb of magic. Brentilda floated into it. Then suddenly, it spread into her until she was her normal self again. Standing on her own two feet. "Brentilda!" Mumbo cried. "Don't get excited Mumbo. It's only temporary. Now let's get started! Hold on!"  
  
Brentilda held up her wand and started chanting a bunch of jibberish. Suddenly, the room got dark and a bunch of magic energy started appearing in the edges of the room and then it started entering Mumbo's staff! Mumbo raised his staff high over his head as the energy entered his staff. Then as quickly as it started, the room lightened up and the magic presence disappeared.  
  
"Congratulations Mumbo. Now get out of here! This building is just an illusion. When you leave, it will disappear. But don't worry. You still have your move. See you next, gasp time."  
  
With that, transformed into the ghostly bug again and disappeared. When Mumbo left the building it vanished. That was pretty realistic, Mumbo thought. He had never seen such a realistic illusion.  
  
Mumbo headed back to Draco, who was still sneezing furiously. Mumbo decided to use his new transformation. He spinned around a couple times, making the usual "transformation rings" around himself and raised his staff high over his head!  
  
BANG!  
  
Mumbo was now, Mumbo the rabbit! He was pretty much all his usual pink except for his tan underbelly. Mumbo suddenly felt a rush of energy! And a craving for carrots. He had three abilities. First, he had amazing agility that could dodge any attack. Second, he had a move where you can perform a spin kick. And lastly, he could charge up his legs and go super speed, but he had to have carrots to keep going without getting tired.  
  
Mumbo Rabbit ran toward the Jinjo on the platform. Fire rained down on him but it was so slow! He dodged them easily. He ran up the ramp that leads to the Jinjo. Fire rained on him even harder. Geez, Mumbo thought, Is he trying to kill me? Finally, he touched the Jinjo. Like before, time stopped. Mumbo was standing there in his original form.  
  
"Thank you for saving me!" the Jinjo exclaimed. "Jinjo is welcome." Mumbo replied. "Now I'm going to teach you a healing move. You can use it to heal yourself or others." "Even poor Draco?" "Yep. But good luck healing him before you get fried." "Gulp!" "Oh well, I'm sure you'll find a way. Remember though, healing will take away from your new magic meter, so be careful! Here we go!  
  
The Jinjo started spinning around him screaming, "Jinjo!" Mumbo's stick started vibrating, his brain was gaining knowledge on how to perform the spell, and he was getting his health back. "Yippee!" shouted Mumbo. He raised his stick in triumph. His stick was glowing from the upgrade.  
  
Then, just like before, time resumed. Mumbo Rabbit was back, and Draco was having a fit. How am I going to have time to heal this guy? Mumbo thought. Then he had an idea. Mumbo used his rabbit legs to leap toward the dragon's head. He spun around and did a spin kick on Draco's face.  
  
"YEEEAAAAAAAARGGGHHHHH!" Draco was out cold. Mumbo only had a short time. He landed and quickly transformed back to his original self. Draco was starting to get up. Mumbo pulled out his trusty zapstick and started performing the spell. Blue light started to enter the creature's nose. Some of the magic started to drain from Mumbo's new magic meter. Draco was healed! But not before he let out one final sneeze toward Mumbo's direction.  
  
"YIKES!" Mumbo yelled. "Sorry." The dragon said. "Mumbo is fine. Is big ugly dragon better?" "Yes. Thank you Mumbo. You can have this trinket I found. I know it's not enough, but it's all I have!"  
  
Then, a Jiggy appeared out of nowhere right in front of Mumbo. Mumbo ran up and grabbed it. He did a little dance. Only four more in this world!  
  
hey everybody! Celtic Boy here. Did you like it? I think it's kind of cool. Next chapter Mumbo will help that stupid rabbit. I hate that thing. Oh well. Thanks for reading! 


	4. A Hare Raising Experience

hey everybody! Celtic Boy here. I just want you to know that the hunters aren't real people. They are just common monsters so don't get mad at me if they shoot each other. I hope you like it. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters except for the rabbit, the hunters, and Draco.  
  
Chapter 4: A hare-raising experience  
  
Mumbo was very happy. He had his first Jiggy! But where would the next one be? Wait! The rabbit! "Bye bye feverish dragon." Mumbo said as he took off. "Thank you!" Draco called out after him.  
  
Mumbo stopped at the fork in the road between Draco and the hunters. He prepared to transform again. He spinned around a couple times, making the usual "transformation rings" around himself and raised his staff high over his head!  
  
BANG!  
  
Mumbo the Rabbit was back!  
  
"There's one!" "Get him!"  
  
BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!  
  
The hunters were shooting at him! Mumbo took off as fast as he could go, dodging bullets on the way. He finally found the rabbit and dived in with him.  
  
"You're having trouble too, huh?" He asked. "A little." Mumbo replied. "Maybe someone will come along to save us." "Yeah. Wait a minute! Mumbo came to save rabbit!!" His eyes lit up. "Really?" He asked. "Yes, now follow Mumbo."  
  
They ran peacefully for a while, but then a hunter spotted them. He called out to his buddies and about ten of them swarmed in every direction. The hunters aimed their guns. They were surrounded.  
  
Mumbo jumped up and kicked the nearest hunter into another one. They disappeared after they landed. He landed and leaped into the stomach of another one. The same thing happened. All of the hunters were shooting at Mumbo now. But out of the corner of his eye, Mumbo spotted one of them aiming for the other rabbit. Thinking fast, Mumbo kicked another hunter in the line of fire.  
  
BLAM!  
  
"Arrgghhh!" the hunter cried as he disappeared with a hole in his chest. Mumbo ran as fast as he could to the other hunter as he aimed for the other cowering rabbit. He jumped into the hunter and leaped back into the main group of hunters. That's five down, five to go. Mumbo kicked another hunter into another one and they both disappeared.  
  
Mumbo Rabbit looked around. There should be three left. He only saw two. One of them probably got shot. There sure were a lot of bullets flying. And these guys weren't good shots. He looked left and right. One was on each side. Mumbo's muscles tensed, waiting to leap. They both aimed at the same time.  
  
BLAM!  
  
Mumbo leaped forward. He looked back to see who had fired. He didn't see anybody. They had shot at the same time! "Well that takes care of that! Come on Mr. Rabbit!" Mumbo said.  
  
The rabbit started to walk toward him. He had just stood there during the whole thing. But then, out of the corner of Mumbo's eye.  
  
"Watch out!"  
  
BLAM!  
  
The rabbit lay there, groaning. Mumbo looked at the hunter. The one he had missed. The one that was hiding in the bushes. The one that had shot the rabbit. Mumbo was mad now. He charged at the hunter. With a swift kick, it was over for the stupid hunter.  
  
He rushed over to the rabbit. "oooooh. I guess I'm going to be dinner after all," he said. Mumbo felt sad. Wait! There was a way! But did he have enough time? And would it work?  
  
Mumbo de-transformed as fast as he could. "You? You were the shaman all along?" he asked. Mumbo ignored him. He started to perform the spell. Blue light began to surround the wound. To Mumbo's relief, the wound began to close. Finally, the rabbit was healed.  
  
The rabbit looked really freaked out. "So, all that magic and voodoo crap is real?" Mumbo told the rabbit to get moving and they walked to a dead end in which his hole was located without a problem. Inside the hole was a cozy little home that reminded Mumbo of Bottles' old house.  
  
"Well thanks a lot," the rabbit said. "Rabbit is welcome," Mumbo said. "Well, I guess I'll see ya." "Huh?" "Bye!" "Doesn't Mumbo get a reward?" "Geez you're greedy! You tricked me! I don't give rewards to liars." "Mumbo saved rabbits life!" "Fine, if you want to be that way, I'll give you this stupid gold jigsaw puzzle piece I found IF you can beat me in a race as a rabbit." "Where can Mumbo and rabbit race? Mean hunters will shoot us up above the hole." "That's why I have an underground racetrack! It's downstairs!"  
  
Mumbo, feeling very cheated, walked downstairs with the rabbit to find a huge racetrack filled with rabbits. Mumbo saw a few other stairways probably leading to other homes. It was like an underground city full of rabbits and in the middle is a racetrack. "Are you ready for this?" the rabbit asked.  
  
Mumbo just transformed to his rabbit form and hopped over to the starting line. When the rabbit made it to the starting line beside him, an announcer started talking into a microphone.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen! We have another challenger for our champion tonight! His name is Mumbo! Now let's see how bad he gets beat!"  
  
That really helped boost Mumbo's confidence. He tried not to get too nervous, but it was hard.  
  
"Ready! Set! Go!"  
  
And we were off. For the first few seconds we were even, but the rabbit was way faster than Mumbo. The rabbit beat Mumbo by a mile.  
  
"Ha ha! I guess I get to keep my jigsaw after all!" the rabbit bragged. "Just *pant* one *cough* more time." Mumbo gasped. "Ha! What difference will that make? I'll cream you! Just like before!" "Mumbo have to go." "Don't be a sore loser! Here, I'll by you a carrot!" "Carrot. Mumbo will be back!" "Whatever."  
  
Mumbo had an idea. He needed carrots to use it. Mumbo had tried to use his speed move to get ahead but he tired out to fast. He just needed carrots! Where would Mumbo get carrots? He wouldn't lower himself to asking the rabbit to buy him some. Mumbo decided to ask the bartender.  
  
"Where does bartender get his carrots?" Mumbo asked. "I get them from a huge field," the bartender answered. "Oh, that doesn't help Mumbo."  
  
Feeling hopeless, he started to leave. "I have a dragon guard my field so don't try to steal any carrots!" the bartender called out to Mumbo. Dragon? He didn't mean.  
  
Mumbo, in his regular form, walked up to Draco the dragon.  
  
"Hello Draco," Mumbo greeted. "Hey Mumbo! I can't thank you enough for helping me out back there," Draco said. "No thanks necessary. Um, where's the field?" "Field? What field? "Mumbo heard Draco is guarding carrot field. Where is it?" "Uh, I'm not supposed to let any one through." "Not even Mumbo?" "Sorry." "But Mumbo needs it to save Mumbo's friends from being zombies!" "Huh? Oh! You mean you need carrots in some kind of potion, right?" "Uh, yeah?" "Well, then I guess I can let you by. I need to stretch my wings anyway. Bye!"  
  
With that said, Draco stretched out his enormous wings and flew away revealing a big doorway leading to a huge carrot field! Mumbo walked in the field. It was kind of rotten. The field was all but empty! Mumbo saw someone running around but he didn't want to mess with that guy. Mumbo just found a couple carrots and went on his way.  
  
Back at the racetrack as Mumbo Rabbit, he approached the rabbit. He was chatting with some of his friends.  
  
"Mumbo here to challenge rabbit again." Mumbo said. "Look, we already went through this! I beat you! No more jigsaw! Get it through your head!" "What is a matter? Is rabbit scared?"  
  
Some of the rabbit's friends looked at him curiously. "Bring it on." The rabbit replied. Back at the starting point, Mumbo charged up for the race.  
  
"Ready! Set! Go!"  
  
They were off! Each going just as fast as the other. Mumbo started to get tired, so he scarfed down a carrot. He kept going while the rabbit weakened. Slowly, Mumbo started to get ahead. After he had eaten his last carrot, he was the one winning by a mile! But he started to get tired. The rabbit was gaining on him. So Mumbo did something he had never done in his history of adventures. He cheated.  
  
Mumbo got right in front of the rabbit and just dead stopped. The rabbit collided into him and sent Mumbo flying past the finish line. The rabbit jogged past the finish lined.  
  
"That's not fair! You cheated!" "Mumbo is tired of racing ungrateful rabbit." "Fine! Here's your stupid jigsaw piece. Now I never want to see you again!"  
  
Then a Jiggy appeared out of nowhere in the traditional Banjo-Kazooie style. Mumbo grabbed it and did a little rabbit dance. Three more and he is out of here! (Just nobody even mention the word rabbit to Mumbo!)  
  
hey everybody! Celtic Boy here. How'd you like this episode. I'm glad I'm done. I really hated that despicable rabbit. Oh well. I'll never see him again! Ahahaha! Where will Mumbo get his next Jiggy? Stay tuned to find out! Thanks for reading! 


	5. Pest Problems

hey everybody! Celtic Boy here. I hoped you liked the last chapter. Sorry I took so long in posting this. Anyway, let's carry on! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters except for the ape, Veolla, the rabbit, the hunters, and Draco.  
  
Chapter 5: Pest Problems  
  
"Now get out of here!" The rabbit yelled.  
  
"Mumbo happy to leave." Mumbo replied.  
  
So Mumbo left the little underground city. Hmmm. Where would the next Jiggy be? Mumbo decided to explore the carrot field a little more. In the carrot field, Mumbo saw someone moving around. Mumbo approached him.  
  
He turned around. Mumbo saw that he was an ape.  
  
"What do you want?" the ape said.  
  
"Mumbo want to know if ape has a Jiggy." Mumbo said.  
  
"A what? I don't have time for this! My crops are getting demolished out here!"  
  
"Can Mumbo help?"  
  
"Not unless you can shrink to the size of a speck of dirt!"  
  
"Mumbo can't do that."  
  
"Well can you at least get that orange idiot off my roof? He's getting annoying!"  
  
"Orange? Ok."  
  
Mumbo ran over to his house to find a Jinjo in plain site on the ape's roof! Mumbo climbed on the roof and touched it. Time stopped again. And the Jinjo thanked him.  
  
"Jinjo is welcome. Do you have any moves for Mumbo?" Mumbo asked.  
  
"Yeah. It's called Shrink." The Orange Jinjo said. (Now you knew this was coming didn't you?)  
  
"Cool! Now Mumbo can help ape!"  
  
"But be warned. When you use Shrink, you won't be able to grow back until you get a Jiggy! So only use it when you know there's a Jiggy down there!"  
  
"Ok. Mumbo will remember."  
  
The Jinjo started spinning around him screaming, "Jinjo!" Mumbo's stick started vibrating, his brain was gaining knowledge on how to perform the spell, and he was getting his health and magic points back. "Yippee!" shouted Mumbo. He raised his stick in triumph. His stick was glowing from the upgrade.  
  
Then time resumed as normal. Mumbo jumped down. He approached the ape.  
  
"Mumbo can shrink now." Mumbo said.  
  
"What?" The ape said.  
  
"Mumbo can shrink now. Mumbo is a shaman you know."  
  
"Um. Okay."  
  
" Where are the bugs?"  
  
"Actually it's just one bug. It's a microscopic bug called Veolla. Only one is born in a thousand years and it has to be born on my farm!"  
  
"How could one bug eat ape's entire crop?"  
  
"It has these really long tentacles that spread all over the farm and eat plant's roots. And since carrots are roots, he's having a little feast!"  
  
"Where is bug?"  
  
"Somewhere over here. I would kill it, but it's immune to bug spray!"  
  
He pointed to an area.  
  
"Mumbo see ape later."  
  
Mumbo started waving his arms around and began to mutter the incantations (or "magic words" for the slower people). Mumbo then started glowing. Then he shrank. Down, down, down into the garden.  
  
Mumbo looked around. He could feel the Veolla's tentacles moving around under the soil. Mumbo couldn't see anything. It was like a rainforest in there! Mumbo decided to dig up some dirt. After a few minutes of digging, Mumbo found a tentacle. It launched out of the ground at the disturbance.  
  
Mumbo looked at the tentacle. It was white and was about as big around as Mumbo's head. It ended in a large mouth with monstrous fangs. It lunged at Mumbo. "Yikes!" Mumbo exclaimed as he narrowly dodged the tentacle. Mumbo shot a beam at the tentacle and it died.  
  
Mumbo walked along the tentacle's carcass. It made a long line that should lead to the Veolla. After following it for about half an hour, Mumbo found it. It was just a plump white jellyfish thing. There was a thin layer of transparent skin. You could see through the skin into its white guts. Half of it was buried underground.  
  
Well this should be easy, Mumbo thought. But before he could attack it, millions of tentacles rose from the ground. One of them wrapped itself around Mumbo like a boa constrictor. Mumbo zapped it off of him. They were everywhere! There were so many tentacles Mumbo couldn't even see the Veolla anymore. Mumbo just kept on dodging the tentacle's bites and zapping them.  
  
This went on for an hour. Mumbo was getting tired. It was only on pure adrenaline that he had lasted this long. Mumbo fell to his knees. They had him. About ten tentacles wrapped themselves around him. Choking, Mumbo looked around. There were hundreds of hungry mouths looking at him greedily. In a few seconds, it would be over.  
  
But then Mumbo saw something. The Veolla! Mumbo aimed his wrist at the Veolla and fired. Mumbo could only hope for the best as he aimed at the Veolla and fired. Then he blacked out from the lack of oxygen.  
  
Mumbo woke up. Where was he? He could barely breathe. Everything was completely dark. Mumbo felt around. He must have killed the Veolla! He was buried under all the dead tentacles. Mumbo climbed his way up. He eventually dug himself out. It was nighttime. But Mumbo saw one thing that lit up the night. A Jiggy!  
  
Mumbo grabbed it and did a little dance. Two more and he was out of here!  
  
hey everybody! Celtic Boy here. I hope you liked it. Did you like the Shrink idea? What about the Veolla? Thanks for reading! 


	6. Runaway King

hey everybody! Celtic Boy here. Sorry I took so long. But I usually get discouraged when the website takes stories of the web FOR NO GOOD REASON!! Oh well, I'm back for now. Well, this next chapter should be good. Mumbo fights his first boss battle. I hope you like it. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters except for Prince Randolph, the Rabbit King, King Roland, Veolla, the rabbit, the hunters, and Draco.  
  
Chapter 6: Runaway King  
  
As the Jiggy disappeared into Mumbo, he started to grow. Soon he, to the relief of Mumbo, was back to his regular size. "Mumbo never want to do that again," he said. He looked around and carrots started popping up everywhere.  
  
"Ha ha ha! You did it! You did it!" the ape cried.  
  
"Ape is welcome," Mumbo answered.  
  
"I've got to reward you!"  
  
Mumbo looked at him wide-eyed. "Does ape have another Jiggy?"  
  
"Um, what's a Jiggy?"  
  
"Uh, it's gold, and-"  
  
"Gold! Yeah, I know where you can get gold! My brother happens to be the king of the monkeys! He's got all kinds of trinkets up there!"  
  
"Um, up there?"  
  
"Yeah! There's a village of monkeys in the treetops of Wild Woods. They don't normally let outsiders up, but if you say, 'DK is stupid compared to the king of the apes' they'll let you in."  
  
"DK is stupid compared to the king of the apes?"  
  
As they were talking, a monkey swung by. "Did somebody say the password?" he asked. He looked at the ape. "Was it you, Prince Randolph?"  
  
"Nope!" the ape replied.  
  
"Ape is a prince!?" Mumbo asked.  
  
"Well, I am the king's brother you know."  
  
"But, why is ape a farmer?"  
  
"Because the author of this story says so."  
  
"Oh.  
  
"So bone boy," the monkey said, "Why do you want to go to Treetop Village?"  
  
"Mumbo need-"  
  
"He needs gold from the king's treasury," the ape interrupted.  
  
"What? Surely you don't expect me to-"  
  
"Yes I do as a matter of fact. This shaman here saved my crops and by golly he deserves a reward for it!"  
  
"Well, I guess I'll take him up there, but I don't know what the king will do when he sees some, some, shaman stroll in and rob him because he saved some stupid carrots!"  
  
With that said, he grabbed Mumbo and shimmied up a nearby tree. As soon as they got past the leaves, Mumbo saw an entire different area. It was a village filled with monkeys. They seemed to live in huts on the trees. There were no bridges from tree to tree however, so the monkeys apparently jumped it.  
  
The monkey looked at him. "Follow me," he said. Then he leaped a good 30 feet to another tree. Mumbo grabbed a nearby vine and leaped. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
Mumbo screamed as he swung over to where the monkey was. He let go and landed on his stomach. "Nice one," said the monkey, "Now come on! His majesty's tree is only five trees away!" Mumbo looked up. "FIVE?"  
  
So after five more swings, which resulted in Mumbo almost losing his lunch, he made it. He saw a huge castle made of bamboo. The monkey signaled for Mumbo to follow him. But before he did, he saw something. A Jinjo! Mumbo trotted over to the Jinjo and touched it. Creating the usual temporary time rip. "Thank you for saving me! The Jinjo exclaimed. "Jinjo is welcome. Does Jinjo have any moves for Mumbo?" Mumbo asked. The Jinjo grinned and nodded.  
  
"Well, it's more of an upgrade than a new spell. In case you haven't noticed, your zapstick attack is extremely slow. I now slugs who can dodge it!"  
  
"Ok, ok. Just give upgrade to Mumbo." said Mumbo gruffly.  
  
"Well, this will speed things up. Your zapstick attack will be so fast your enemies won't know what hit them."  
  
"Ok. Give move to Mumbo."  
  
"Ok. Now all you have to do to use it is charge up your zapstick and let it loose!"  
  
Then the Jinjo started spinning around him screaming, "Jinjo!" Mumbo's stick started vibrating, his brain was gaining knowledge on how to perform the spell, and he was getting his health and magic points back. "Yippee!" shouted Mumbo. He raised his stick in triumph. His stick was glowing from the upgrade.  
  
But then, time resumed and the monkey was looking at him strangely. "Coming!" Mumbo said. After passing through many hallways, he reached the throne room, which, unfortunately, had an empty throne.  
  
The monkey looked terrified.  
  
"Where is His Majesty?" he screamed. Another monkey approached.  
  
"He's gone missing sir," he reported.  
  
"Missing!? What kind of guards are you!"  
  
"It's not our fault, he jumped out of the window over there," the monkey pointed to a broken window."  
  
"Why would he want to do that?"  
  
"Well sir, he was counting his money in the treasury as usual when he seemed to realize something. His prized ruby was missing. So, he just jumped out the window."  
  
"Complete insolence!" He looked at Mumbo. "His Majesty has a way with, uh, money."  
  
"Mumbo noticed," Mumbo replied.  
  
"Yeah, uh, could you help us out here?"  
  
"Sure. Mumbo find King."  
  
"Thanks! You're a lifesaver!"  
  
"Does monkey have any idea where King might be?"  
  
"Before he left, he said something like, 'I'll get that darn rabbit!'"  
  
Mumbo froze. This was not looking good.  
  
"What? Did I say something wrong?"  
  
"Mumbo had bad experience with rabbits."  
  
"Well, he will probably be down in the rabbit arena. In case you didn't know, the leader of the rabbits visited yesterday. The Rabbit King is very greedy. I'll bet he stole the ruby and the King is down there trying to get it back.."  
  
Mumbo sighed. "Ok, I'll get the King." So he left the throne room. He found a vine and outside and shimmied down. When he landed he found himself right over the rabbit hole. So he entered to find the rabbit drinking some carrot juice.  
  
The rabbit looked at him. "What are you doing here?! You've already cheated me out of my jigsaw puzzle! I thought I told you I never wanted to see you again!" Mumbo just ignored him and entered the arena. What he saw made him gasp in shock and horror.  
  
Where the racetrack used to be there was now a big circle. The king of the monkeys and the Rabbit King were in the circle fighting. Unfortunately, the guards never told Mumbo that the Rabbit King was three times Mumbo's size. The rabbit was much bigger than the ape and the king of the monkeys was losing terribly.  
  
Mumbo quickly made up his mind. He ran towards the circle. It took him a while to get there because there was a large crowd watching and he had to push his way through. When he finally entered the circle, he wished he had walked away.  
  
The Rabbit King looked even bigger up close. It's two teeth that stuck out of his mouth looked more like fangs. His ears were went down to his waist. He was covered with muscle from head to toe, and he had a huge red ruby about the size of Mumbo in his hand. And the King of the monkeys was out cold.  
  
The Rabbit King looked at him. "ARE YOU LOST SKULL BOY?" he taunted in a very loud, very stupid sounding voice. Mumbo no longer felt brave. "Um, ah. Could King um, maybe give the ruby back? Please?" Mumbo asked timidly. Somehow that didn't make the King drop on his knees and beg for forgiveness.  
  
Instead, he burst out laughing. "WAHAHAHAHA! YOU WANT THIS? THEN TAKE IT FROM ME!!!" With that said, he leaped toward Mumbo with surprising speed. Mumbo jumped out of the way just in time to narrowly avoid becoming a pancake. Mumbo decided to try his zapstick.  
  
Mumbo aimed and fired. Unfortunately, the King saw it coming and dodged it easily. The spell kept going and hit some rabbit who was watching outside the circle. The rabbit passed out. "WAHAHAHA! IS THAT THE BEST YOU CAN DO? THAT MOVE WAS GOING LIKE TWO MILES AN HOUR!" Then the King charged toward Mumbo again, fists flying. Mumbo shot his zapstick again. Which, as Mumbo had planned, made him stop so he could dodge the attack.  
  
But while the rabbit was dodging the move, Mumbo was charging up his zapstick. The King didn't see this however, and just continued to charge toward Mumbo. In about two seconds he would flatten Mumbo. But before he could get there...  
  
"YOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHH!!"  
  
Shouted the King. He was clutching his face in agony. Mumbo had nailed him! Mumbo was about to nail him again, but the King recovered quickly. He jumped up and started flapping wildly with those blanket-like ears of his. He was flying!  
  
Mumbo's jaw dropped. He just stood there with his mouth agape in shock. Which was dumb because the King was diving towards him! With no chance to dodge, Mumbo wildly fired his zapstick. Unfortunately, this didn't work. Instead of dodging it like before, he just put the ruby in front of him. The spell hit the ruby and it bounced off, leaving Mumbo defenseless.  
  
BAM!  
  
The King slammed into Mumbo! This sent Mumbo flying into the nearest wall. Mumbo slid back down to the ground. His health was almost all the way down. One more hit like that and he was toast. The King was getting ready for a second pass. Thinking fast, Mumbo ran towards the crowd of onlookers. He dived in. Making it impossible for the King to hit him without hurting his people.  
  
So with the safety of the crowd around him, He started to use Heal. He muttered the incantations, and a blue light began to emit from his zapstick. It surrounded Mumbo and his health was restored. Unfortunately, that drained Mumbo's magic meter by 50%. And he had already drained a little of his magic meter using his upgraded zapstick attack. He wouldn't be able to use Heal again in this battle.  
  
The crowd started to run away from Mumbo, giving the King an easier shot. But Mumbo ran towards the crowd, firing his zapstick frantically. Sometimes he'd use a regular attack, sometimes he'd do an upgraded attack. But every time the King would block it with the ruby. Then Mumbo realized he would have to try a defferent approach. So he started to transform.  
  
He spinned around a couple times, making the usual "transformation rings" around himself and raised his staff high over his head!  
  
BAM!  
  
Mumbo Rabbit looked up at the King. The rabbit dived again! But he was so slow! Mumbo ran towards the Rabbit King and leaped right over him! The King kept going and smashed his head into a wall. This dazed the king and made him fall to the ground.  
  
Mumbo ran towards the King before he could get back up. Mumbo kicked the King in the face about five times. This knocked him out cold. Silence fell across the arena. Mumbo had defeated the King!  
  
An angry uproar filled the stadium. But before any violence took place, the King of the monkeys approached Mumbo. He had revived during the battle. He grabbed his ruby and ran towards the exit. Mumbo followed suit.  
  
When they where outside, the King shouted, "DK is stupid compared to the king of the apes!" A monkey quickly appeared. When he saw the king he said, "Oh King! Where have you been! We were so worr-" The King held up a hand. "Were in a bit of a hurry." He pointed to an army of rabbits charging towards them. "Oh! Yeah! Come on up!" Then the monkey shimmied up, followed closely by the King. Leaving Mumbo forgotten. He was still in his rabbit form and lacked the exposable thumbs to climb.  
  
"Help!" Mumbo cried. A monkey quickly shimmied down and grabbed Mumbo and pulled him up into the treetops.  
  
Back in the safety of the treetops, Mumbo transformed back into his original form. The monkey led them back to the castle, which was luckily only one tree away. After they were back in the throne room, The King sat down and acknowledged Mumbo's existence for the first time.  
  
"Hello! My little bony friend." The King said warmly.  
  
"Hello King." Mumbo replied.  
  
"Might I know the name of my rescuer?"  
  
"Huh? Oh! I am Mumbo Jumbo. A shaman."  
  
"Mumbo Jumbo? Interesting name. Anyway, I believe I should introduce myself. I am King Roland, Lord of the Treetops."  
  
"Um, hello King."  
  
"Yes. Now, they say I am a very cheap King, but even I wouldn't send you away empty handed. Follow me."  
  
The King got up and walked away. Mumbo followed. They finally got to a large vault. The King told Mumbo to look the other way while he did the combination. When he turned back around he saw a room filled with treasure! King Roland smiled and said, "Pick one."  
  
Mumbo wandered around and instantly saw what he wanted. A Jiggy! It was right in the middle. Mumbo grabbed it and did a little dance. One more and he was rabbit free!  
  
hey everybody! Celtic Boy here. How did you like the boss battles? Fans of my Sonic Adventure 3 said I was terrible at fighting scenes. I tried to change that this chapter. Was I successful? Thanks for reading! 


	7. Save the Trees

hey everybody! Celtic Boy here. I'm gonna give you Mumbo fans another chapter just because you guys are cool. But after you read this chapter, I'm gonna do a chapter on my other projects. (Melee Survivor, Sonic Adventure 3, and The Seven Super Stars.) Anyway, I hope you like this one. Gobi makes an appearance. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 7: Save the Trees  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters except for Prince Randolph, the Rabbit King, King Roland, Veolla, the rabbit, the hunters, and Draco.  
  
Grunty sat, looking at her crystal ball. She frowned as she saw Mumbo get his fourth Jiggy and do a stupid little dance. "I have given him a free reign! I shall make lieutenants to give him pain!" she said to herself. She looked at the stone Jinjonator and smiled. "My dear Jinjonator, they will have to borrow your powers in order for them to be real skull-boy terminators!"  
  
She got up and picked up her new staff. It was black and it had a blue orb at the top. It was about Gruntilda's height, and it matched her dress perfectly. Gruntilda had developed a fashion sense since she had acquired her good looks. The black staff was made out of a very magical kind of wood that is exclusive to Grunty's homeland. (Wherever it is.)  
  
Grunty grinned, pointed her staff at the statue and shouted an incantation. A small hole appeared right near where the Jinjonator's stomach was. After that, she placed the end of her staff inside the hole. The room went dark and Grunty's staff started to glow. Magical power channeled from the Jinjonator into the staff. The power went through the wood and into the blue orb. Without his power, he was starting to weaken. Grunty laughed maniacally as the Jinjonator shrunk down to half his original size.  
  
Finally, it stopped. Grunty pulled her staff out of the hole and the hole disappeared. Grinning, she went up the stairs and opened the trap door that led to the roof. Now right now you're probably thinking, "Wait a minute! I thought this place was underground!" Well, the first five rooms that hold the levels do go underground, but then it starts to come out of the ground into a big tower, which we will call Grunty's Tower. The vault containing Grunty and the Jinjonator is at the very top. So, now that I explained that, on with the plot!  
  
Standing on top of her Tower, she used some kind of magic to open the door to the vault and telepathically invited her faithful broom to the top of her Tower, who instantly left his post by Ghost Gruntilda and joined his master.   
  
"What's going on Mistress?" the broom asked.  
  
"Mumbo is winning a little to much, so I'm about to do things like sabotage him, make lieutenants and such," replied Gruntilda.  
  
"Um, good!"  
  
"Now, stand right there my friend, you will become a part of the warriors I'm about to send!"  
  
"REALLY? Oh thank you mistress! THANK YOU!  
  
After telling the broom to shut up, (In rhymes of course.) She began to mutter an incantation that we cannot utter with our non-magical tongues. She raised her staff high over her head and ten different beams of energy shot from the blue orb at the top of the staff. One of the beams hit the broom, the other nine just stopped in mid-air and began to form creatures on their own. After about five minutes ten super monsters were standing before Grunty.  
  
The monsters were looking at themselves and admiring each others strong bodies when Grunty snapped them to attention. One of the monsters spoke up. "Excuse me Mistress, but now what?"  
  
Grunty laughed. "Now my friend, Mumbo's life will end! Go to your posts! And fry that skull boy into toast!" So all the monsters obediently left to strategic places along the Tower and the Tunnel. When they were all out of the vault, Grunty sealed it with her mind.  
  
Gruntilda looked at her staff and realized that the power was still half full. She looked in the blue orb and said something to turn it into a crystal ball, and saw Mumbo. "Hmm, what to do? How else can I destroy you?" she said to the orb. Suddenly, she had an idea. "I know! The monkeys can pay! On the ground, they will stay!" High atop the Tower, she performed the spell.  
  
Back to Mumbo!  
  
King Roland smiled at Mumbo's ecstatic face. "So, are you happy with your reward?" Mumbo nodded. "Well good. I want you to know that you are welcome to stay in the guest room as long as you are in Wild Woods." Just then, Mumbo noticed something else in the treasury. "Another Jiggy!" Roland shook his head, "No, I have repaid my debt. That is all you will get."  
  
After begging the King and asking if there was any way he could have it, he finally left. He didn't want to irritate the king. He strolled around the outside of the castle on the tree. He looked out to the west. The sun was just starting to set. It had been a long day. Just then, he saw something flying toward the tree at an alarming rate. Mumbo squinted to try and figure out what it was. Then he figured it out. "A spell!" Grunty must be trying to sabotage him! There was no time to warn the monkeys, he grabbed a vine and slid to the ground.  
  
Once he was down, he looked up as he saw the beam of magic nailed the tree. The effect was instant. The tree started to wither. Mumbo saw the leaves turn brown and the trunk turn into a pale white. He also felt a strange sensation under his feet, as if something was happening underground. He figured the roots were being drained as well, but then he looked around and saw that the other trees around him were dying along with the main tree, even though the other trees had not been touched by the spell.  
  
Right then, something happened that made Mumbo breathe a sigh of relief. Hundreds of vines dropped from the trees and monkeys slid down off of them. At least, they tried to slide down, but now that the vines were dead, they couldn't support their weight so they just snapped, causing the monkeys to free-fall to the ground. The monkeys didn't seem to mind though. As soon as they landed, they madly ran down a path that Mumbo knew led to the lake.  
  
Mumbo knew exactly what had happened. Gruntilda had used a Drought spell. She had dehydrated the trees and all of the monkeys living in it. But Mumbo had never seen such a powerful version!   
  
Mumbo ran to the lake to find the king. When he got there, he saw all of the monkeys greedily lapping the water. He spotted the king. He walked over and told the king what had happened.  
  
"Ah, so that explains why we all became so thirsty," lamented the king.  
  
"But something bugs Mumbo. Drought spell can only hit one thing only, so why did all the other trees wither?" asked Mumbo.  
  
"Well, actually, the entire forest is one tree."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Deep underground, all of the roots are connected. The spell probably spread through the roots and withered all of the trees."  
  
"So, what will king do? King's kingdom in the trees is gone."  
  
"Not yet. The trees should be able to survive without water for about three days. Unfortunately, my scientists tell me it's not supposed to rain for about seven days. I'll order all the monkeys to get baskets and fill them with water from this lake. Then they will take it to the Great Tree and dump the water on it's roots."  
  
"Will monkey's work be enough?"  
  
"Well, I told them it will, but to be honest, it will only buy us two extra days. That's five days. Two less then what we need. Mumbo, I'm begging you, do something! If you save the Great Tree and my kingdom, I will give you that Jiggy you wanted."  
  
Wondering what he could possibly do, he wandered back to the Great Tree. (The Great Tree is the one with the castle on it.) When he got there, he saw something he couldn't believe. "Old Camel is here!" Mumbo exclaimed. Gobi the camel was sitting at the foot of the Great Tree.  
  
"Oh, it's you." Gobi commented dryly.  
  
"Mumbo is glad to see you!" Mumbo exclaimed.  
  
"Last time someone said that, I ended up spitting out all of my water. And I don't feel like spitting it all out right now. I have, like, twenty gallons in me right now, and it's some of the finest, most nutricous water around."  
  
After assuring Gobi that he would not make him spit out his water, Mumbo walked to where Gobi was sitting and raised his staff over his head and pounded Gobi's hump. This caused Gobi to spit out twenty gallons of water on the tree. Immediately, the trees around him looked a little healthier. Gobi let out a cry of outrage and ran away.  
  
"That was a pretty devious thing you just did, Mumbo."  
  
Mumbo nearly jumped out of his skin. King Roland was standing there looking at him with a smile. Behind him was about every single monkey in the kingdom. They all had baskets filled with water. "Mumbo did not know king was there." he said.  
  
"Mumbo, your heart's in the right place. I will give you your Jiggy," the king said. Mumbo gave him a grateful look. The king told one of his attendants to get the assembly line going and then he and Mumbo climbed the Great Tree. (All of the vines had snapped.) They reached the castle and they reached the treasury. Roland smiled and told him to take the Jiggy that was inside it. Mumbo grabbed it and did a little dance of victory. He was finally leaving this world!  
  
But then Mumbo thought of something. "King, did Gobi's water buy enough time?" Roland's smile faded. "I'm afraid not. That water probably gave us another day. But don't worry about us. We'll figure something out."  
  
"No! Mumbo will stay and help," Mumbo said.  
  
"I appreciate it, but don't you have a journey or something?" the king asked.  
  
"Yes, but journey can wait, Mumbo will help king."  
  
"No, we'll be fine! We can stay at my brother's feild."  
  
"Mumbo is staying!"  
  
"Whatever. I don't know what you'll do. I mean, it's not like you'll steal the Pure Water from King Rabbit's treasury or anything."  
  
"Pure Water? What is that?"  
  
Roland looked at him with concern. "That was sarcasm Mumbo. Do not go down there for us. You'll get creamed."  
  
"Mumbo just wants to know what Pure Water is."  
  
"It's a very magical type of water. It could probably save the forest. I had a bottle of it, but it evaporated when the spell hit us. The only other bottle is in the Rabbit King's treasury. But DO NOT go down there. Even you wouldn't be able to take on the Rabbit King and his army."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Promise me."  
  
"Mumbo promises."  
  
Over the next few days, Mumbo helped the monkeys in dumping water on the Great Tree. But he wondered why he even bothered. His thoughts kept wondering over to the bottle of Pure Water that lay in the rabbit's treasury. He once asked the King if he had considered charging the rabbits with their own army. Roland said he didn't want bloodshed. And he also pointed out that if they mustered up an army, no one would be there to water the Tree.   
  
On the fifth day, Mumbo had an idea. He was amazed that he hadn't figured it out earlier! Without telling the king, he dumped his basket of water on the tree and hurried to the rabbit path where he had fought the hunters only days ago.  
  
He began the transformation. Only minutes later, Mumbo Rabbit was back yet again! Seconds later, a hunter spotted him.  
  
BLAM!  
  
He fired! Luckily, Mumbo dodged it with swift agility. He started running away, but he went a little slower then he normally would've. Just slow enough to make sure the hunter kept up. Only five minutes later, he had no less then ninety hunters chasing him. And more joined the chase. It was getting really hard to dodge all of the bullets, but Mumbo saw his destination. He dived down into the rabbit's house. The rabbit looked at him. He started to open his mouth, but then...  
  
"HE WENT DOWN HERE! LET'S GET HIM!"  
  
The rabbit looked at him in horror. Mumbo smiled and ran into the track with the rabbit right behind him. The rabbit ran as fast as he could to the king and told him what he heard while Mumbo transformed back into his normal shaman self. The entire population charged toward the rabbit's house where the hunters were slowly climbing down. Chuckling, Mumbo just waltzed right up to the treasury, opened the door and grabbed the bottle. He left through another hole shortly afterward.  
  
That night, Mumbo sneaked out of his bed and carefully climbed down the tree. When he reached the base of the tree, he uncorked the bottle of Pure Water and poured it on the tree. The tree looked a little healthier. Smiling, he climbed back up the tree and went to sleep.  
  
Two days later, the king was looking at the tree with a surprised look. He had been expecting to see a dead tree, but it was still barely alive. Then it started. Rain poured down from the heavens. A large cheer went out from the crowd of monkeys behind them. They had made it.  
  
Roland looked at Mumbo. "I saw the most interesting thing the other day Mumbo. It was a wanted poster with your mug on it." Mumbo tried to act surprised. "R-really? Who wants to capture Mumbo?" Roland looked at the tree, which was starting to look greener already. "It was from the rabbit king. You are wanted for sabotaging a race, ruthlessly beating up the king, and...  
  
stealing from the king's treasury."  
  
Mumbo looked at him a little nervously. But Roland was smiling. "I guess that shows me how good you can keep a promise. Thank you Mumbo. You have saved us all."  
  
hey everybody! Celtic Boy here. Did you like this? Do you think Mumbo should've just took his Jiggy and left the monkeys to be homeless or are you content? Next episode will involve Mumbo fighting one of Grunty's lieutenants, Brentilda adding another twist to the plot to make Mumbo's life harder, Mumbo putting his five Jiggys in the puzzle to open the door to the next world, and Mumbo will actually enter the world. So he'll have a full plate. Thanks for reading! 


End file.
